1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the manufacturing of computer systems and to an efficient system and method for detecting mechanical component configurations.
2. Description of the Related Art
Personal computer systems have attained widespread use. These personal computer systems now provide computing power to many segments of today""s modern society. A personal computer system can usually be defined as a desktop, floor-standing, or portable microcomputer that includes a system unit having a system processor or central processing unit (CPU) with associated memory, a display panel, a keyboard, a hard disk storage device or other type of storage media such as a floppy disk drive or a compact disk read only memory (CD ROM) drive. These personal computer systems are information handling systems which are designed primarily to give independent computing power to a single user or group of users and are inexpensively priced for purchase by individuals or small businesses.
A portable computer is a self-contained personal computer designed to be easily moved to and operated in various locations. Portable computers are often referred to as laptop, notebook or subnotebook computers. To be portable, these computers are small, compact, and lightweight. The conventional portable computer comprises a base portion and a lid portion that pivotally opens from the base portion when the portable computer is in use. The lid portion contains a flat panel display such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) or other relatively small display. Recently, portable computers have become popular alternatives to traditional desktop or floor standing computer systems.
In a computer manufacturing and customization environment, quality control includes confirmation that electronic components and mechanical components are properly configured according to specifications. Accordingly, electronic components are in a computer system are confirmed through detection circuitry. The detection circuitry allows factory diagnostic software to confirm that electronic components in a computer system conform to specifications.
Confirmation that mechanical components properly adhere to specifications is typically accomplished through a manufacturer visually inspecting each computer system because there is no detection mechanism available for automatic detection.
Increasing interest by consumers in computer systems with the cosmetic appearance of computer systems highlights the necessity for automatic detection of mechanical components.
It has been discovered that mechanical components in a computer system are automatically detectable through encoding of mechanical parts. Accordingly, a method for detecting a mechanical component includes encoding a mechanical component, identifying an attribute of the mechanical component via the encoding, providing the attribute to detection logic located on a system board, the detection logic providing the attribute to a configuration diagnostic system.
A method of detecting warranty violations includes providing a mechanical component with a unique identifier and transmitting identifying data to diagnostic software. The diagnostic software includes a log or marker capable of detecting and logging changes in the mechanical component. The method further includes transmitting the data identifying the change in the mechanical component via a network connection.
A computer system includes a processor coupled to a bus, at least one memory coupled to the bus, a plurality of input/output devices coupled to the bus, an operating system stored in memory, and a mechanical component encoded to identify an attribute of the mechanical component via the encoding. The computer system includes a system board including detection logic that provides the attribute to a configuration diagnostic system.